


[宜嘉Markson]车震R18

by yan1006918



Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yan1006918/pseuds/yan1006918





	[宜嘉Markson]车震R18

PWP纯肉练笔注意

OOC有慎入，没有剧情

——————————————————————

王嘉尔被塞进车子的后座时，脑袋还是懵懵的。有些粗鲁的推搡动作让他的头撞到了车顶，痛感好像隔了几层厚布慢吞吞传来，王嘉尔后知后觉地抬手去摸被撞到的地方，却被另一只先一步覆上痛处的手捉了个正着。

手的主人一反平日温柔仔细的模样，沉默不语着扣着他的手腕把王嘉尔面朝上掼摔在皮质后座上。  
狭小的车厢里挤了两个成年男人，即使两人都是肢体纤长的类型还是不免拥挤，段宜恩扶着座椅靠背带上车门，车身被力道带得晃了两晃玻璃都发出簌簌声响，他面色阴沉得和夜幕如出一辙，天知道他是哪里出了问题，才会被王嘉尔磨得答应在旅游途中和他一起进了一间完全陌生的酒吧，更见鬼的是，只不过去了次卫生间的时间，王嘉尔就已经靠在吧台中央最显眼的位置正和两个亚裔的男性聊得热火朝天，连饮料被人掉包了都不知道。

王嘉尔的酒量虽然没有他平时自诩的那样好，自然也不会一杯就倒，他脑袋昏昏沉沉着都未曾察觉到呼吸也变得越来越粗重——大剂量致幻剂掺着助兴的催情剂，混合酒液顺着他的血管游走。

有人在吻他。

覆上的唇带着不同于燥热夏日的温凉触感，轻轻一触随即含住他的下唇，王嘉尔皱了皱眉，他的警戒和抵触在嗅到对方身上熟悉的香水味道时，比理智控制更早一步地解除了提防。舌尖尝到了薄荷柠檬水的味道，这个亲吻显然比他平时已经习惯的要来得快速而激烈得多。

“…Mark……？”王嘉尔费力地从亲吻的空隙挤出音节，眼中带着不确定的迷蒙，被他叫了名字的人动作滞了滞，兀自压抑的怒气又进升一阶。段宜恩撩开王嘉尔原本就未系上的外衣，轻而易举将手探进没防备得让他生气的人紧身背心内，惩戒性质地在肌肉纹理分明的腰侧拷捏一把。

王嘉尔含糊不清地低唔了一声，接着唇面便被不轻不重地咬了一口，他今天没有戴帽子，脑袋被半是强迫着顶在车门内侧，一头染成金色的短发被蹭得乱七八糟也无暇去顾，整个人被段宜恩压在车门和座椅靠背的夹角间，背脊弓弯着，双手无所安放只得攀在段宜恩肩头，半是被强迫半是迎合着扬起下巴承受亲吻。

紊乱的气息在交叠的唇间仓促流窜而出，段宜恩的手还搁在王嘉尔小腹上，燥热变本加厉袭上王嘉尔身体，无心的简单接触却仿佛故意而为，吊得他不上不下。一丝呜咽从王嘉尔喉间挤出，段宜恩感受到与掌心相贴的那处肌肉一阵阵痉挛似的绷紧，毫不客气用舌头勾住了王嘉尔的，让对方短促的字音被暧昧粘稠的吻响完全掩过，将不成形的抱怨和嘟囔一并吻成夹带着可爱鼻音的低喘。  
“玩得开心吗，Jackson？”段宜恩贴着王嘉尔的唇，忽然出声问他。  
王嘉尔缩了一下肩膀，勉强摇了摇沉重的脑袋。他知道段宜恩在生他的气，平日段宜恩在和他的一切相处中表现得都足够温顺，两人都心知肚明谁才是，在这种可以算得上触犯底限的事情上，王嘉尔本能地就选择了退让和顺从。  
他该是有更有效能让段宜恩消气的办法的，可是他现在连目光都是散的，药物使他的身体变得既亢奋又迟钝，王嘉尔有些痛苦地仰起头，后脑抵在车窗玻璃上，一双大眼睛无神地望着段宜恩努力想要看清他。  
单单只是以车窗外投进的斑驳光线作为光源，也足以能看得出这幅面孔的精致，高挺的鼻梁因方才的吻正微微皱起一点褶皱，急促呼吸带动半垂着的眼眸间纤长睫毛不住颤抖，看起来既无害又委屈。更毋论才被吻过的唇，柔软的舌正在被吻得微肿的唇间若隐若现，好像努力想要说出什么字句。

足够成为任何人动歪心思的理由。

段宜恩几乎是立刻就心软了，他克制自己的控制欲克制得辛苦，同样也不想让这成为禁锢对方的枷锁，更何况现在的状况根本不是王嘉尔的错。  
即使心里已经替对方开脱完了，段宜恩仍然打算给这只毫无自觉的puppy一个告诫。他抚着王嘉尔脸颊再次吻了上去，王嘉尔喉结滚动了一下，几乎称得上主动地贴上了段宜恩，他的下身已经在药物作用中顶起了一个鼓包，双手在要不要伸下去抚慰那处的犹疑中紧紧抓着段宜恩的手臂，身体本能地抬起腰身贴抵着上方的人小幅度地磨蹭。  
“Mark…难受…”王嘉尔下意识就向段宜恩求助，声线被药物折磨得嘶哑，身上的衣料已经被撩起了一半，肌理分明的腹肌在光块和阴影的交叠中不住起伏。——性感得要人命。  
段宜恩眸色黯了黯，他的理智和自持在对上王嘉尔的时候从来都未生效过，下方的人一阵胡乱磨蹭令他的呼吸也乱了几分。王嘉尔惯来是香水喷得很多的类型，一番折腾后也挥发的差不多了，只剩温顺而安静的余调淡淡地传来，像最甜腻的花蜜，引诱着人采摘，段宜恩毫不客气享用了王嘉尔颈侧柔韧的皮肤，犬齿刺入其间，在上留下一个完完整整的齿痕。  
“嘉嘉，哪里难受？是这吗？”温热的呼吸吐在王嘉尔颈窝间，段宜恩握住王嘉尔近乎无意识自发探下的手，引导着环上自己的腰间，然后接替王嘉尔没做完的动作，指尖沿着牛仔裤胯间金属拉链交错的齿隙抚摸。

“嗯…嗯啊…”王嘉尔整个人都蜷缩起来，偏过头呼吸一促一缓地低喘着，下身不安地蹭动。他在情事上一反素日的轻佻开放，总是害羞得像个雏，而此时体内的药物却逼促他展露出放荡不堪的模样，段宜恩撩开他的背心，起伏胸膛上两颗乳尖果不其然已经挺立，胀成了诱惑的深红色。

真是不像话。段宜恩俯首含住胀大的乳粒，触碰着王嘉尔热得要命部位的手指一勾，从隔着两层布料揉弄变至解开裤子直截了当握住，圈着完全勃起的柱身上下套弄。王嘉尔呼吸一滞，呻吟都碎成几段，随着抽气的声音一点一点凌乱地喘出。“……那…那边，啊…嗯…！” 王嘉尔和气息掺杂在一起的尾音蓦地拔高，段宜恩犹嫌逼得他不够似的，舌尖来回拨弄饱满的乳尖，舌面不时舔舐过细缝，连皮肉一起含住轻轻吮吻。

王嘉尔的长裤顺着座椅流线型的弧度滑落至座下，他赤裸的双腿曲起分置在段宜恩腰两侧，大腿根被作弄得不住地颤抖。段宜恩用舌面自下而上挑了一记口中越发硬挺的小粒，王嘉尔的身子一颤，前端抖了抖流出一小股腺液，被段宜恩用指腹抹了去，又揉了揉他的囊袋。预想中甜腻的呻吟却迟迟没有传来，段宜恩抬起视线，发现对方捂上了嘴巴不让任何声音泄出，一双大眼睛红红地蕴着水泽，似乎随时都能落下泪。

“Jackson…”段宜恩一边用缓慢的语速将恋人的名字啮在齿间，舌尖还停留在对方被玩弄的乳头上打转，一边朝人紧实的臀肉间探进一指，即要出口的话也变了内容，“……好湿。”修长的手指顶开肠肉紧密的咬合，毫不客气地完全送入享用内里的高温炙热，王嘉尔小幅度地抽着气，承受不住突如其来的刺激似的，腰身绷紧胸膛上挺，却更方便了段宜恩在他胸口留下一个连一个的吻痕。

段宜恩用鼻尖顶了顶另一侧的乳粒，嗤嗤低笑声和气息搔得王嘉尔不由松开捂着自己嘴巴的手，转环抱住埋首在胸前的脑袋，指节没进男人浅色的发间。王嘉尔喉间一阵火燎似的干渴，舌头不安地无意识不住探出舔过下唇，段宜恩抬起头正好给了他一个亲吻，黏腻的水响漫布整厢逼仄的空间，王嘉尔视线迷茫，舌头被段宜恩不断吮吸着，而他股间那个被拓张得柔软的部位，也正快速收缩着吮吸对方的手指。

段宜恩将手指加到了三根，药物作用下温顺异常的身体完全接纳了比平时粗鲁得多的扩张，肠肉热情地缠着入侵进来的手指，讨好似地一缩一缩以求更用力的磨弄。

进入子夜的酒吧街是另一种生活的伊始，两三家沿街酒吧的招牌彩灯晃进昏暗的车内。王嘉尔被不住变换的灯光晃得眯起眼睛，意识好像清醒了一瞬，他把手搭在正压在他身上的人肩头，努力想要抬起身子。

“等……等下，Mark…不能…”

段宜恩显然没有放过他的打算，熟练地按住湿热肉壁上的敏感处捻了捻，就将王嘉尔一切的抗拒都化为压抑不住的呜咽。近近远远大声喧闹的人声隐隐更要盖过店铺外放的重金属音乐，离他们停靠车子的巷口最近的夜店，进出的玩客几乎就是从车旁经过。王嘉尔缩起肩头，兴奋和惊惧一同在眼眶间打转。

段宜恩已经没有再去碰触王嘉尔的性器，勃起的柱身还是从后穴的刺激中获得更为激烈的快感，柱身胀得更加硬挺，正贴着主人肌肉轮廓分明的小腹支立着，前端分泌出的液体已经蹭出一小片蜜色的津渍。

“嗯啊…嗯…”

偏低的呻吟永远不会让导致这一切的人感到单调，段宜恩抽出手指，高温湿热的后穴已经自发分泌出淫液，随着撤出穴口缩紧，带出咕啾的一声水响，缱绻而十足淫荡。

王嘉尔的手方才因为想要碰触下体而被拍开，此时正环在段宜恩后背紧紧抓着他的衣料，段宜恩显然不想让他射太多次消耗体力。

随着上方的人起身，王嘉尔不由收紧手臂，即焦急又不解地看着对方。段宜恩揉了揉他的尾椎，在王嘉尔脸上亲了一口，他的睫毛跟视线一样低垂着，近得好像每个轻微的颤动都搔到了王嘉尔的心脏。

“我去拿个套，乖。”

王嘉尔本能地被安抚住，松开手让段宜恩起身，自己侧过头将太过急促的呼吸都埋在了靠垫之间。戛然而止的爱抚令王嘉尔身体每一处都在叫嚣着空虚，他身上唯一一件背心被完全撩起，卷起的衣料堆叠在胸膛上，红肿的乳头随着他呼吸的起伏在黑色的布料间若隐若现。

段宜恩从前座之间的空当探过身，拉开置物盒翻找，小件物品被他的手指搅得一团乱，昭示他此时并没有声音那样冷静。他选了一个薄荷带凸点型的，往常王嘉尔肯定会拒绝，不过这种时候，惩戒还是切身体会更有效些。

段宜恩回过身，却正好看到让他血液下涌的一幕。

王嘉尔蜷着身子，一只手伸到双腿间，三根手指埋在自己的后穴里抽送，穴口微微肿起了一些，他也完全不在意，快速抽送着抚慰自己。

段宜恩沉着脸，他觉得他的风度和教养大概要还给父母一晚上了。他一语不发地解开裤链，蛰伏忍耐多时的阳具直接抵上王嘉尔还含着自己手指的小穴，炙热的柱身贴着王嘉尔紧热的臀缝磨了磨。

“自己弄就足够了是吧，Jackson？”

王嘉尔被贴上的热源烫得腿根都在发颤，他撤出手指，臀部抬高想要用被拓开的小穴含入对方的阳物。圆硕的前端滑蹭过穴口，他惊叫一声，脱力地跌回原处，小声地祈求段宜恩。

“Marky…Marky…插进来…”

硬挺的柱身在大腿内壁来回磨弄，敏感的嫩肉被蹭得发红，连后穴都涌出一大股蜜液。王嘉尔被段宜恩哄着抖着手撕开了安全套的包装，将薄薄的橡胶层套在对方下体上，掌心捋下自带的润滑剂，不间断的异物硌在掌心让他的手腕颤了颤，段宜恩发现他的异样，俯下身舔吻王嘉尔的耳廓。

“Jackson，怎么了？”

低沉的询问夹在濡湿声中刺激着王嘉尔的听觉，他闭上眼睛，拒绝回答段宜恩的明知故问，双腿却无比诚实地张开，夹住男人的腰身磨蹭，被吻得微红的唇微微张着吐出难耐的喘息，渴望一览无余。

段宜恩用舌头来回勾卷着王嘉尔的耳垂，耳钉夹在其中硌着软肉，他听着王嘉尔紧促的呼吸声，折高对方的腰将忍耐多时的阳具抵上湿滑一片的穴口。

王嘉尔被贴上的凉意激得腰身一颤，肠肉更加空虚快速蠕动。巷尾传来一阵阵的嘈杂声，仔细辨听就会听出是两伙人在愤怒的争吵，其中一人被推搡得摔撞在他们汽车后盖上，发出‘砰’的一声重响。王嘉尔在近在耳边的混乱和叫骂声中呼吸凌乱，他仰起头喉结颤抖着，被段宜恩紧拷住腰身插了进来。

“啊…嗯……嗯啊，里、里面……”

肠道被最大限度拓开，粗大的阳具侵占着不住紧缩的小穴，薄荷的凉意深入火热的内里，敏感肠壁无处可逃地被安全套上的凸粒一寸寸磨弄着，从未有过的体验让王嘉尔脚趾都紧紧蜷缩起，弓着腰字句散乱地承受段宜恩的顶入。

段宜恩没有急着让整根阴茎都进入王嘉尔，而是在插到一半时就撤出些开始小幅抽送，每次顶弄都比前一次更深些，直到囊袋拍击上王嘉尔的穴口。王嘉尔显然受不了这种一点开拓似的侵犯，呼吸都没了章法，双手紧紧攀在段宜恩后背上，像个女人一样不安地在他的后背抓挠。

敏感点第一次被顶到的时候王嘉尔就战栗着射了出来，痉挛着缩紧的肉壁还在被凸粒折磨，处于高潮敏感异常的后穴被毫不体贴地不间断顶撞着。饱胀感从尾椎一直蔓延而上，王嘉尔唇面颤抖着，一直按捺隐忍的泪水也再也控制不住顺着脸颊淌下被段宜恩吻了去，他的动作轻柔又仔细，仿佛正操得王嘉尔哭腔都破碎着的人是别人一样。

“哈啊…慢一点…慢些…”

段宜恩大力抽送了几下王嘉尔的腰就软了，哑着嗓子不住呜咽，偏偏段宜恩还不想放过他。段宜恩抱起攀附在身上的人坐起来，让王嘉尔双腿分开跪支在腰两旁，跨坐在段宜恩身上整根吞入。

“自己来控制速度的话，就好多了吧？”

段宜恩往下压了压王嘉尔的腰胯，囊袋紧贴着穴口，深埋在内里的前端小幅度磨弄内壁的软肉。王嘉尔全身僵硬不知该如何动作，他上身迫于车厢的高度肩脊微塌，胛骨耸起双手圈着段宜恩脖子，凌乱的呼吸全倾吐在对方面颊上。肌肉线条分明的小腹随呼吸起伏着，释放过一次的性器半硬着夹在两人距离间，被来回蹭弄得隐隐又要完全硬挺。后穴被插得又湿又软，全然不知本人窘状地吮吸夹弄体内男人的阳物，王嘉尔眉头紧皱，唇面还泛着吻后的水泽，既无助又诱惑。

“Marky…不行，帮帮我……”

王嘉尔难受地垂着头磨蹭段宜恩的脸颊，双腿发软依旧在欲望的驱使下努力上下移动腰身，后穴吞吐着男人挺立的下体，一阵阵发虚的腰让动作幅度越来越小，然而空虚的体内逼促着他始终没有停下动作。

“……求你…求求你……嗯呜…”

段宜恩欣赏着这副面孔露出的几近崩溃的神情，按住在怀里乱蹭的人，阳具隔着一层单薄的橡胶层故意撞了撞对方肉壁上的敏感点，满意地享受了软肉受惊似的连番夹紧，在王嘉尔耳边低喟一声，半真半假地抱怨，“夹这么紧让我怎么动？”言讫倒是心口不一地将对方腰胯固定住，自下而上用力贯穿着这具浑身散发着情欲气息的身体。

“呃…嗯啊…！哈…嗯…”

一次性直捣到底的插入完全抚慰了体内的空虚，接连不停的顶弄让王嘉尔满足得眯起眼眸，腰身弓起后脊，脊骨节节可见。敏感点在快速的抽送间被激烈地摩擦，所有事物都在王嘉尔的意识里模糊，只有紧贴着的人和激烈的水响愈加清晰。他双腿直颤，撑不住自己的重量，段宜恩拷在他腰间的手力气大到足以留下淤痕，浑圆的臀肉也被囊括到掌心间揉捻，段宜恩次次插入都顶撞到底，几乎顾不得这样大幅的动作会不会让王嘉尔的头磕到车顶。

蜜色的淫液从王嘉尔性器顶端的小孔淅淅沥沥地泄出，他的下体已经在后穴被反复抽插中获得快感再次完全勃起，像失禁一样分泌着腺液将两人的下腹都染湿，皮质座椅在律动间发出吱嘎的轻微响声，更勿论激烈晃动的车身。两人都顾不上这些，最原始的本能驱使着他们互相从彼此身上获得慰藉，王嘉尔每一声喘息都带着低啜，断断续续地撩动着段宜恩的神经，让他的顶弄变得毫无章法，却回回都让含着他的部位温顺地配合他的顶入缩紧。

直接刺激前列腺的快感让王嘉尔臀部不住下沉，积累了大量快感的下腹紧绷着，性器前端蹭在段宜恩衣服布料间，被捻了捻前端便又射出一小股浊白色的精液。段宜恩被他夹得也快经受不住，箍紧王嘉尔瘫软的身子一语不发地用下体挞笞已经不能承受再多的甬道。

王嘉尔涨红的脸颊埋在段宜恩颈侧，高潮时还在被不断地插入，延长着让人欲罢不能的快感浪潮，他眼圈红红的，全身都在打着颤，声音里透着虚弱闷声哀求“够了…够……Marky……求你…Marky…”

段宜恩抚了一把王嘉尔的后脊，安抚似的哄着，却让王嘉尔低啜一声，缩起身子更加贴近他，两颗硬挺的乳粒带着热度顶在他胸口磨蹭。段宜恩几乎怀疑王嘉尔是故意的，他不再顾忌王嘉尔的身体，饱胀的龟头顺着穴口的嫩肉一插到底，一而再拓开收缩的肠道。

等段宜恩磨着敏感点射出来的时候，王嘉尔已经哭得发不出什么成形的字句，哑着喉咙到最后都只是断续着沙哑喘息。

王嘉尔被段宜恩放平在车座上替他整理衣裤，昏昏沉沉间被空调的冷风凉到抖了一下，他无意识地摸索着去拉了拉段宜恩的手指，下一秒就被抱进温暖的怀抱里。

他枕着段宜恩的臂弯，连抱怨都顾不上，靠在对方怀里沉沉睡了过去。

END


End file.
